


Disturbance in the Night

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Queen of the Damned Stories/Crossovers [2]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat, Louis, Claudia, Akasha and Armand find a young girl one night and decide to sire her as a vampire..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here’s a new Queen of the Damned story, which I found one day on the fanfiction website FicWad.com. However, there were so many mistakes in the story; so, being the writer I am, I decided to fix them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Anne Rice owns The Vampire Chronicles. The geniuses at Warner Bros own the films Queen of the Damned and Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Disturbance in the Night

The night wind was blowing into her room while Angel, wearing a beautiful white nightgown, brushed her long silver hair. A noise suddenly came from outside her glass window, making her look over at it. She walked over to it and tried to grasp the situation below with her brown eyes. 

Her neighbor and friend, Sarah, was standing there below her window. It looked as though she was waiting for someone. Apparently Angel’s deduction proved true, because not long after, a boy with sun-colored hair and water in his eyes made his appearance. 

He gently kissed Sarah’s neck. Then suddenly her body went limp. The boy held her in his arms tightly as if he were holding a child, and then released her and her useless body fell to the dirty ground, dead. Angel stood in shock at her window, watching the whole scene unfold. The boy looked up at her, and realized he had been seen in the action of killing his victim. 

A smirk played on his lips as four other vampires appeared around him. The street-lamp light illuminated them in a very mysterious way. Two were men and the other two were females. 

One of the females stood in some ancient Egyptian clothing. Her raven hair was down and landed in the small of her back, and she curled her arms around one of the brunette guy’s shoulders in a possessive and provocative way. The other girl was a mere child with golden locks in tight curls and wearing a beautiful sun-dress with the cutest black dress shoes. She stood on the opposite side of the guy and slipped her small hand into his larger one. 

One of the men was tall in stature and very regal looking. He stood slightly off to the side of the tall raven-haired beauty. He wore red velvet that could make him stand out in a crowd and his black hair was cut short at the shoulders. His eyes were hidden from her thanks to the shadow that the lamp created. The last one was a kind-looking man that stood beside the young girl and placed one of his hands on the little one’s shoulder. His facial features were gentle and sad. His hair was a deep chocolate brown, which came down a little past shoulder-length and amplified his bright green eyes. 

All five vampires smiled wickedly and bared their fangs at Angel. Her chocolate eyes showed much fear when they all smiled. She slowly backed away from the window and tried to convince herself that this was merely a dream that she was having, and that she would soon wake up. 

Suddenly a great pain enveloped her neck, and she cried out. Her voice became lost as she felt the pain multiply and intensify as she felt more bites on her body — one on her left arm, two on her right and one on her thigh — and felt her blood being drained. The vampires all stopped mere seconds away from killing her and let her body fall onto her bed gently. Angel’s ears then picked up what felt like the slicing of flesh, and she closed her eyes tightly. 

She wanted nothing more than for all of this to be a bad dream brought on by reading Interview with the Vampire and Queen of the Damned and then watching the film versions of the books (which she thought were very well-made and inspiring). However, she knew that deep down, this wasn’t a dream. This was, as much as it pained her to admit it, very real. 

“Do you wish to live forever, or die as you are now?” came a strong and seductive voice of a man, who she guessed was one of the three male vampires who had teleported into her room behind her. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling, trying to make sense of everything. Even if she wanted to answer, she didn’t think she was able to do so, because the pain was so severe.

“Why give her the option, Lestat?” came the voice of a woman. Angel guessed it was the Egyptian woman because she had an accent that sounded like she came from the desert. Apparently, her deduction proved true. “She is a filthy peasant and doesn’t deserve to have her life be spared, anyway.”

“But it’s also not right that she needlessly die here like this, Akasha. Let’s give her the dark curse. Then we’ll see what kind of a vampire she would make. Besides, it would even the gender score,” came another man’s voice. It was compassionate and gentle like the brunette she saw.

“Louis, we don’t need another mouth to feed. Do we, Armand?” came a gentle girl’s voice.

“No, Claudia. But Louis is right. We shouldn’t raise too much suspicion to ourselves, either. Turn her, Lestat, and make it quick,” came the final male voice.

Now the young dying girl knew all their names, and she decided she would use this to her advantage when the opportunity came later on. 

_It won’t be that bad to be a vampire, I guess. For one thing, I won’t have to worry about growing old and dying for a while. I guess it’s okay. It’s not really that bad as it’s cracked up to be. It must be either kind of exciting, or kind of scary — depending on how one looks at it,_ she thought. 

So, having made up her mind, as the scent of blood flared into her nostrils, she gently licked the source and began to suck lightly on the wound before her, being careful not to take too much. When she finally let go (feeling she had drunk enough for one night or something), her body was wracked with unimaginable pain and anguish. She wanted to scream out, but nothing escaped her lips. She then stopped moving and breathing. Her eyes closed for a long moment. 

When she opened them again, she took a small gasp of breath and sat up. Her skin color had not changed at all and neither had her hair, unlike when Louis, Claudia and Lestat changed. Their skin became pale and their hair looked like they had just stepped out of a salon. 

_Truly strange,_ she thought, and then sat up straight and looked around. On her face was a look that had a combination of both curiosity and astonishment that surpassed that of Louis and Claudia when they first awoke. 

She then turned to the group of vampires and said only two words that came to her head just then. Two words that captured exactly how she felt at the moment, to be exact. 

“I’m hungry,” she said with a small grin, showing off her new sharp fangs. 

All the other vampires smiled at this, and looked at each other with a proud grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, of course — especially the nice kind..


End file.
